


Five Times SJ-M Weren't Hungry (and one time they were)

by Skylark



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drinking, Eating, Food, Gen, Hospitalization, Humor, Perfection Era, Taiwan, Triple Drabble, dieting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: "Or I'll eat them," Henry said."You have to save Henry," Donghae agreed.(or: how SJ-M ate their way through Taiwan)





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [0n3star](http://0n3star.livejournal.com/). Prompt: _"Repetition does not transform a lie into a truth."_ [Originally posted](https://thingwithfeathers.dreamwidth.org/32400.html) 2011-05-26.

"I'm not hungry," Sungmin said.

Henry grinned. "More for me, then."

Sungmin's eyes followed the dumpling as it disappeared into Henry's mouth. Then he reached for the last one, but Sungmin slapped his hand away.

\--

"I'm on a diet," Ryeowook said regretfully.

"Diet," Kyuhyun repeated blurrily from Zhou Mi's lap, and Eunhyuk laughed. 

Ryeowook glared at both of them. "I'm not hungry, anyway."

"You've had five beers," Donghae said. "Of course you're hungry."

"I'm not—" He stopped short as Donghae waved the plate of green scallion pancakes under his nose.

"Or I'll eat them," Henry said.

"You have to save Henry," Donghae agreed.

Ryeowook sighed. "...I'll start dieting tomorrow." 

\--

Siwon opened his eyes and saw a small mountain of snacks sitting by the hospital bed. A card rested on top.

His head was hazy with fever and he wasn't hungry in the slightest, but the familiar messy Hangul encouraged him to eat a little, anyway.

\--

"No thanks, I'm not—"

Kyuhyun stuffed another sun cake into Zhou Mi's mouth.

\--

"What? I've been eating the least out of all of you," Eunhyuk said, picking up Sungmin's bubble tea. "This isn't food, so it doesn't count."

"That's cheating," Ryeowook said.

Sungmin pouted. "You owe me a bubble tea."

"He owes you ten bubble teas," Kyuhyun said. "Haven't you been wondering why he's never hungry?"

Eunhyuk gently put the bubble tea down and tried to run before Sungmin tackled him to the floor.

\--

"How did you even sneak that in here?" Henry asked.

Ryeowook shrugged and pulled another massive bowl of sweet and sour pork out of his backpack. "Just in case anyone was hungry."

"But we have to be on set in ten minutes," Zhou Mi said. "And our manager said—"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Sungmin hissed. "Lock the door."


End file.
